


The Taste of You

by LaFrenchQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Harry and Draco are back at Hogwarts for their 8th year. Harry can give free rein to his attraction, and when Draco reciprocates, things heat up quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta @englandwouldfalljohn <3

When Harry had seen Draco Malfoy at the beginning of their new year, it was like a revelation.  
Draco (when had it become Draco??) looked so fragile, so lost, so withdrawn - like he wanted to disappear into the walls of Hogwarts - that Harry’s heart clenched. So sad all the time...  
No wonder, after what happened, but Harry admired him nonetheless for having had the guts to come back here.  
And he was so gorgeous; with his blond hair, his pale and thin face, his grey eyes, his lips deliciously hemmed, his body so graceful, Harry couldn’t help but look at him all the time.  
He had finally come to terms with his sexuality after the whole Ginny debacle. He fancied men.  
One man in particular. 

Harry was staying at the Three Broomsticks; he had asked for permission from McGonagall to live outside the castle grounds. She granted that to him, happy that he had agreed to come back.  
He had changed during the summer. All his adventures (which he would have done without) had hardened him mentally and physically. He had tried to forget certains things by throwing himself into physical exercise. He knew he was attracting both men’s and women’s stares.  
But his only preoccupation was Draco… a bit like in sixth year, but without the scary guy.  
Now he could observe Draco at his leisure in the library, the courtyard, or at the lake, where he was, most of the time, alone. His friends had disappeared in the turmoil of the war, preferring friendlier climates.  
Harry himself was rather alone, Ron and Hermione having left him to take care of themselves, which did not really bother him.  
He had plenty of time to watch Draco. 

Surprisingly, Draco hadn’t seemed to mind these stares upon him. He never looked upset or angry but rather...confused, or even interested?  
Harry would have loved to reassure him, to take care of him in fact.

The months went by and they seemed to get closer.  
Harry was trying his best in Potions, which was easy since Slughorn had a weakness for him, but Draco was, despite all things, the best student in the subject.  
Harry had tried to ask for his help once or twice and Draco had answered him without disdain. But Harry never had the guts to ask for more.

One day, while he was following Draco in the corridors - casually, he promised himself - he saw him being accosted by a group of seventh-years.  
When voices started to rise, he moved closer.  
‘I can’t believe McGonagall let you come back here!’  
‘You should be in Azkaban!’  
Draco was standing there, unconcerned about the students who were blocking his path.  
‘Colpus ventrum!’  
Suddenly Draco bent in pain and fell to his knees.  
_Fuck!_  
Wandlessly, Harry hissed, ‘Expelliarmus!’  
The wand of the attacker went flying. Harry ran to the scene.  
‘What did you do to him, assholes?’  
The group looked at him frightened and surprised.  
‘Harry... it was just…’  
‘Don't call me Harry, fuckers! Get out! You’re gonna hear about this soon!’  
The spell caster uttered a sound. ‘Can I get my wand back…?’  
‘No, you can’t! Get out!’  
The group fled. Harry fell to his knees next to Draco and put his arm around his shoulders.

‘Draco? Are you all right?’  
‘Yeah…’ He was holding his stomach, still bending.  
‘Can you stand up?’  
‘I… think so.’  
‘Let me help you.’ Harry lifted him up and, taking him by the waist, helped him to sit in an alcove nearby. ‘What was that spell he used? I didn’t hear…’  
‘Colpus ventrum… It’s just a simple spell.’  
‘Never heard of it.’  
‘You’re used to more complicated spells…’  
Harry looked at him. Draco was smiling. Smiling! 

Blond head pressed against the wall behind him, Draco was looking back at him softly.  
Harry's heart jumped in his chest. He couldn’t help but smile back.  
‘Let’s go see Poppy though, if…’  
‘It’s just a kick in the guts, Harry.’  
Hearing his name in that beautiful mouth sent a shiver down his spine.  
He swallowed, staring at the man before him.  
_I want to kiss you so much. Can I do it? Will you let me?_  
Without noticing, he had placed his hand on Draco’s thigh during their brief exchange, and he didn’t want to take it off.  
He took a deep breath and slid closer.

Draco didn’t move away. Harry saw his grey eyes falling on his lips.  
Time went still.  
Harry put his lips on the ones before him.  
Draco sighed, grasped Harry’s robes and opened his mouth.  
_Merlin._  
Harry was flying. He was flying and soon he was going to explode.  
He was kissing Draco Malfoy.

***

  
Draco whimpered. He couldn’t help it.  
Harry was kissing him. At last.  
 _He took his sweet time._  
Draco decided not to lose a single minute. He grasped Harry’s robes and pulled him close.  
He assaulted his mouth, caught his tongue with his. Harry stifled a moan.  
Draco slid his hands around his neck and tilted his head to kiss him better.  
Harry got the hint. He leaned onto Draco as much as his position allowed him and slid an arm around his waist.  
Draco’s hand was in his hair, pulling.

Harry broke the kiss to breathe. He stared at Draco, who was looking back at him with his half-closed eyelids, his mouth opened and wet lips.  
He didn’t know how long he stayed like this, just staring at the blond man.  
‘Lost your tongue, Potter?’  
Even with the last name reminder, the words had lost their acidity.  
‘Yes, I think I lost it in your mouth.’  
Draco laughed lightly.  
Their mouths met again.  
And the kiss was like oxygen and happiness. 

***

  
Draco's mouth was like heaven.  
Harry didn’t want it to stop.  
Draco was his. He knew it.  
‘Hmm…’ It seemed Draco was trying to say something.  
Reluctantly, Harry let go of his mouth.  
‘Harry…’ Draco whispered against his lips, ‘Touch me.’  
Yes!  
Harry didn’t hesitate; he sat on Draco’s lap and slid his hands under his shirt. Draco’s skin was warm and soft - Harry’s mind was already undressing him and imagining everything he could do with that body.  
‘Mister Potter!’  
Harry almost jumped ten feet.

Minerva McGonagall was peering at them. ‘And mister Malfoy… I think you could postpone those activities till later. And elsewhere.’  
The headmistress didn’t seem angry… rather, amused.  
Harry stood up, hoping his erection was not that visible. He took a look at Draco, who wouldn’t have seemed bothered by the interruption if not for the pink tinge on his cheekbones.  
‘Sorry about that, Minerva.’  
‘Don’t you have a class to be in?’  
Draco jumped to his feet.  
‘Shit!’  
‘Mister Malfoy!’  
‘Sorry... I mean…’ He glanced at Harry, ‘I have to go… to…’  
‘Yeah… okay… see you later then.’  
Harry was smiling like a fool, watching him go.  
Minerva cleared her throat. Harry turned to her.  
‘You know what you are doing Harry, do you?’  
‘Is that a rhetorical question? Because most of the time, no I don’t.’  
The woman smiled. ‘I’m happy you managed to… get to Draco. Just be careful. You’re on unstable grounds here.’  
Harry looked at the direction in which Draco had gone. ‘I know.’  
Suddenly serious, he turned to the headmistress. ‘On that matter, I have to talk to you about the way certain people here treat Draco.’ 

***

  
The next days were a blur.  
They met all the time - they were in class together - but Harry, despite his desire, did not want to rush things. He didn’t try to sit next to Draco in the Great Hall or in class. The only thing he allowed himself to do was looking and looking, as if he wanted to make up for lost time… and Draco was returning his stares.  
He was waiting for the right moment.

The opportunity presented itself when, after Charms, Harry saw Draco heading towards the lake on his own.  
He ran after him. When he was close, he called, ‘Draco!’  
Draco turned back, ‘What do you want Potter?’  
He had emphasized ‘Potter’ as he always had before, but these words took on a whole new meaning when Draco said them with a smile.  
Harry caught up to him. ‘Stop calling me Potter.’  
‘Et pourquoi s’il te plaît ? Je t’appelle comme ça si je veux.’  
‘Fuck! Stop speaking in French or I…’  
‘You...?’  
Harry seized Draco by his waist and pulled him closer.  
‘I’m kissing you right here, right now.’  
Draco licked his lips and looked him in the eye.  
‘Would you be so crazy to do that, then?’  
‘I have no problem with that.’  
‘Well... je t’en prie.’  
Without further ado, Harry kissed him.  
Like the first time, it was bliss.

Harry let go of his bag and took Draco in his arms, holding him tight. His hands went down from his waist to his ass. Draco whimpered against his lips and rubbed himself against him.  
Merlin! He was half-hard already.  
Harry broke the kiss and said, panting slightly, ‘Let’s go to the lake.’  
Draco nodded without a word.

It was a lovely day, a bit windy but sunny, a good day to be outside… There were people around the embankment, but Harry managed to find them a place away from everyone.  
From their vantage point, they had a wonderful view of the lake. Harry stopped a few seconds to enjoy it and spoke in a whisper, ‘I’m happy everything is over.’  
Draco froze and Harry cursed himself for uttering those words. He felt Draco getting closer behind him but not touching him. He could feel his breath on his neck. He kept on.  
‘And I’m happy to be here with you.’  
Draco’s hands came to rest on his hips, uncertain. Harry closed his eyes for a second and sighed; he turned back. ‘Let’s sit down.’

Harry dropped his robes in the grass and lay down on them. He motioned to Draco to lie down next to him.  
Draco did as he was bid and Harry took time to observe the man lying by his side: his long and thin legs clad in his dark grey trousers, his white shirt, his loosened tie, his pale neck…  
‘Potttterrrr…’  
Harry started. A slight smirk was on Draco’s lips.  
‘Do you need something, Potter?’  
Harry lied down on top of him. ‘I said: stop calling me Potter.’  
Draco took his glasses off and put them at their side.  
‘Make me.’  
Harry began with slight kisses on his jawline, then took his earlobe between his teeth and sucked on it.  
‘Aaahhh fuck! Pot… Harry!’  
‘You were saying?’  
Draco seized his face and crushed their mouth together.

Lying on top of Draco, Harry felt their joint erection.  
His breath sped up. He slid his hand down to cup the ass of the blond. Draco did the same on his side. They were grinding against each other.  
Between kisses, Harry tried to speak. ‘Draco…’  
There were groans, moaning and whimpers.  
Oh Merlin... this was good…  
In the hollow of Draco’s shoulder, Harry was inhaling his scent, sliding his hands into the blond hair. ‘Fuck Draco…’  
‘Yes... yes…’  
‘I want… you.’  
‘Yes…’  
Draco was caressing up and down his back and spreading his legs for better contact.  
‘Hmmm…’  
With trembling hands, Harry was opening the shirt underneath him. Draco’s nipples were hard. Harry stroked them with his fingertips and delicately put his tongue on one of them.  
Draco sighed and arched a bit.  
Harry was beginning to sweat as he moved up to kiss the neck, the cheek, the mouth…’Come to my room please…’  
He felt the other man tense.  
Shit, too soon!  
Harry flipped to the side, catching his breath.  
‘I’m sorry... you’re so… I’m sorry.’  
Then he got on one elbow and took Draco’s hand in his. He risked a glance at him.  
Draco was staring straight ahead.  
‘No need to apologize. I want… that.’ In slow motion, he turned his head towards Harry. ‘With you.’  
Harry felt like he was going to laugh and cry at the same time, which was stupid because he was the happiest man on earth at the moment.

Draco turned on his side and grabbed Harry’s shirt. ‘Kiss me.’  
Harry obliged. The kiss was less heated, but deeper and softer.  
With his arms around Draco, Harry whined a bit. ‘I want to touch you…’  
Draco took his lips from Harry’s mouth and smirked.  
‘I know.’  
He slid his hand between Harry’s thighs and caressed the bump there.  
‘Dracooo... don't do that, please…’  
‘I'm sorry.’  
He didn't seem sorry at all.  
‘You're such a tease, you know that.’  
Draco laughed and said again breathlessly, ‘I know.’  
The blond was sucking at his bottom lip and didn't care about sharing saliva.  
‘Fuck Draco…’  
Draco was looking at him, biting his lips.  
‘What are you thinking about?’  
‘Guess…’  
‘Bastard…’

Suddenly, Draco became serious.  
‘So… you’re inviting me to your place, Mr I-can’t-live-with-everyone-in-the-castle?’  
‘Yes, yes, of course I am.’  
‘Do you think I’m that easy?’  
Harry stared at him, one eyebrow raised.  
‘Well…’  
Draco slid a hand in the dark hair and pulled.  
‘Hey!’  
A fight ensued. Draco found himself on top of Harry. He blocked his hands on the ground with his own and said, while pressing his arse on Harry’s crotch, ‘I will think about it.’

***


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had agreed to come.  
He had agreed, knowing what would (certainly?) happen.  
Well, Harry had to do things well. 

They spent the day in Hogsmeade.  
They walked. They talked. A lot. About everything.  
They had lunch. They had fun.  
Harry was under his spell ( _haha_ ).  
Anytime he could, he was touching Draco, taking him by the waist, kissing him on the cheek or the mouth; he couldn't do without his skin.

Draco couldn't believe that nobody was bothering them. Harry seemed like a shield between them and the rest of the world.  
_A shield shorter than me, but a shield nonetheless_ , he thought with a smile.  
Maybe because he was Harry Potter or maybe… people didn't care about him, Draco Malfoy, the way he thought they did.  
More often than not, Draco was glancing at Harry, his unruly hair, his face, with stubble ( _stubble!_ ) along his square jawline, his thin lips, his green eyes… fuck! He didn't want to look at those for too long or he would melt.  
He had to keep some semblance of dignity, right?

They were lying in the grass not far the Shrieking Shack, remembering things.  
Draco displayed treasures of wit to make Harry smile and laugh. And he was doing that well, because Harry was in awe before him. Harry’s laugh made him forget his anxiety.  
What did he have to fear? Nothing.  
Harry pulled him closer for a kiss. Draco laid down on him and decided to show his want.

Harry tried not to get hard immediately. But it was difficult, with Draco on top of him, moving slowly, rubbing his cock on his. He flipped them on their sides:  
‘Draco…’  
‘Hmmm...?’  
‘Can we go to my…?’  
‘I thought you would never ask.’  
With a laugh, Harry straightened them up, took Draco’s hand and Apparated them into his room.

 _Here we are._  
As soon as they arrived, Harry crushed his mouth on Draco’s.  
His hands didn’t lose time, immediately stripping him of his robes and getting under his shirt.  
Draco’s heart was racing. Harry’s hands were everywhere: on his trousers, already opening them, letting them slide on the floor. But he didn't touch his pants.  
Draco tried to reciprocate as best as he could, taking off Harry’s tie, opening up his shirt, helping him off with his trousers ...and trying not to let his anxiety show.  
_Damn, why was he so tense?_  
Nothing happened that he did not want. The man he desired so much was touching him.

Harry was pushing him towards the bed. Draco let himself fall on it, taking Harry down with him.  
‘Fuck… Draco…’  
Harry was kissing every inch of his body. His movements were feverish. He had slid his hand between them and was stroking Draco’s cock still hidden in his pants.  
Draco swallowed.  
‘Wait…’  
Harry looked up at him, lifting his head from where he was kissing Draco.  
_Shit, shit, don't panic!_  
‘Yes?’  
Harry seemed to read something in his eyes; he moved up to him.  
‘Yes?’ he repeated softly.  
Draco’s mouth was dry. Words didn't come. He cursed himself for surrendering to panic.  
Silence fell between them.  
Harry was looking at him expectantly:  
‘Draco...?’  
Draco could feel his boyfriend’s cock jutting against his thigh.  
_Relax, relax, please.  
For Merlin’s sake! Don’t panic like a…. like a virgin on her wedding night!  
Oh wait… I am a virgin._  
He closed his eyes.  
Harry had stopped caressing him, but kept his hand on his stomach.  
_Fuck, fuck! Say something! Say something!_  
He felt paralyzed.

‘Draco?’ Harry was laying slight kisses on his shoulder. ‘I’m sorry.’  
Draco turned to him.  
‘What? What for?’  
‘I was a bit excited… I’m sorry if that made you panic.’  
Draco’s mind was all over the place. What?  
Harry kept on. ‘We don’t have to...you know…’  
He had resumed his caresses on the blond’s hips and stomach, nowhere near his cock.  
_Fuck! Exactly what he did not want to happen! Him panicking and Harry giving up._  
He forced himself to breathe. ‘No, it’s not you. It’s…’  
He sighed.  
_Ok, time to take matters in hand._  
‘I’m a virgin, you know.’  
Harry laughed and hastily covered his mouth with his hand. ‘Shit! Sorry…. I’m not laughing at you, sorry.’  
Draco frowned at him.  
‘I’m sorry… I should explain…’  
‘You better be.’ Draco’s heart tightened in his chest.  
Harry seized his hand and began to kiss it.  
‘Shit! I’m such an idiot.’  
‘Explain!’  
‘Yes, yes, sorry!’  
Harry took a deep breath.  
‘You are telling this with such solemnity. Like it’s the end of the world. But it’s not a problem... I mean… God, I suck at this. I… figured you might be a virgin - I don’t care at all, by the way - there’s no need to panic on your side because… because… I… you…’  
‘Because?’  
Harry approached Draco’s mouth and whispered hoarsely: ‘Because you and I are gonna have the best sex ever.’  
Draco couldn’t help but snort.

Harry snuggled against him. ‘We will do things the way you want to, ok?’  
Draco glanced at him; there was no hint of laughter or joking on Harry’s face, only understanding. He turned on his side and began caressing the chest before him. He caught a glimpse of Harry’s pants - _is that a damp spot?_ \- when sliding a leg between his.  
Harry put his arms around him. In this cocoon of heat, he was finally relaxing.  
Harry’s erection (and his) had deflated a bit during their exchange. He had to fix that.  
He was smiling when he whispered against Harry’s ear.  
‘Can I touch you?’  
‘Touch all you want.’  
Draco slid his hands into Harry’s pants and circled his cock.  
‘Aaaahh... cold hands!’  
Head thrown back, Draco laughed: ‘Sorry. I should rather put my mouth there, should I?’  
Harry couldn't deny it, his cock twitched at the thought. He groaned.  
‘You can take off your pants now.’  
Harry had a tiny smile. ‘Why don't you do that for me?’  
‘You want me to vanish them?’  
‘Haha.’  
Harry was shaking a bit when he finally got rid of his pants.  
Draco’s breath hitched when he saw the gorgeous cock before him, hard and already leaking a few drops at the tip.  
‘Draco?’  
‘Hmm?’  
‘Can I touch you?’  
Draco was already getting rid of his pants.  
‘Hey! I was going to do that!’  
‘Too late.’  
Draco was feeling good. So good. As if a charm had fallen upon him and had loosened him completely. _Did Harry do something…?_ He didn't care.  
‘Warm my hands.’  
With a light laugh, Harry took his hands, blew on them and put them between his thighs. ‘Like this?’  
Draco smiled against his lips. ‘You could use a warming charm, you know.’  
‘Why would I do that when I can have you between my thighs?’  
Draco snorted again. ‘Shit!’  
Harry was laughing: ‘I love when you snort.’  
‘Fuck you!’  
Harry caught him in his arms and kissed him avidly. Their cocks were touching; Harry was feeling warm.  
When Harry let him breath, Draco moved his hands between them and stroked the brunet’s cock. ‘Am I at the right temperature now?’  
‘Oh… yes... I think so…’  
Draco revelled in holding his boyfriend’s shaft, so hard and so warm... and so damp. He gently touched the slit.  
‘Hmmmm… Dracooo...’  
Harry tightened his embrace and sought his mouth. 

Hidden in Harry’s neck, Draco was slowly stroking both their cocks, deeply inhaling Harry’s scent.  
‘Fuck… Draco… I… please…’  
The pleasure was slowly rising. Harry was rocking against him now, his hands clinging to Draco’s arse.  
Draco realized he wanted it. He wanted to be shagged senseless by this gorgeous man and his delicious cock.  
Harry broke the embrace and whispered close to his ear: ‘I wanna suck you.’  
Draco felt his cock stir. ‘Well... Who am I to deny you that pleasure…’  
Harry chuckled and lowered himself till he faced his boyfriend’s crotch. He took time to observe the beautiful cock before him, thinner than his but longer, proudly erect among the blond hair. He slid his hand around it and stroked gently.  
Draco closed his eyes; he felt Harry breathing on his cock, then his lips were there. Like a kiss at first, then licking and then the head, the slit…  
_Oh… _  
Harry swallowed him.  
Draco choked up. The heat pooled in his groin.  
Harry was stroking his thighs and without leaving Draco’s skin, his hands went cupping his arse, lifting it up to knead it, spreading his arse cheeks.  
Instinctively, Draco bent his legs and lifted them up. He felt Harry’s hand delicately caressing his entrance. __

Harry was sucking the voluptuous cock already leaking in his mouth.  
And Draco was moaning. ‘Haaarry…’  
‘Do you want me to stop?’  
‘Come here…’  
Draco pulled Harry into his arms to kiss him with open mouth. He could taste himself in Harry’s mouth. The taste didn’t repel him.  
His hands went down to hold the brunet’s hard shaft. His heart was pounding in his ears. He wanted more.  
Harry inquired. ‘Shall I g...?’  
Draco cut him off. ‘I want to taste you.’  
‘Wha…oh. Okay! Yes please!’  
Draco chuckled slightly. ‘Well, somebody is eager.’  
Harry kissed his laugh.  
‘How do you want me…’  
Draco looked at him, licking his lips.  
‘Like this.’  
‘You mean...? On top of you?’  
Draco nodded.  
Harry’s heart was racing. Easy.  
‘I just want to taste you on my lips.’  
_Oh god. Just hearing those words…_  
He circled the base of his cock to keep from coming.  
He moved above Draco, putting his knees on either side of his head. The blood was pounding in his ears.  
Draco seized his shaft with both hands and brought it to his mouth. He rubbed the engorged cock on his lips, spreading the pre-cum on them then ran his tongue on it.  
_Fuck! He loved the taste._

Draco was such a vision, stroking his cock like this; Harry whined.  
‘Oh fuck…. Draacoo, I’m gonna come just looking at you.’  
Draco licked his lips covered in pre-cum and, half-closed eyes, smiled with a hint of teasing: ‘You taste so good.’  
Harry was panting hard. He was having trouble resting on his arms above Draco.  
The latter looked up at him and laid a kiss on the head of his cock.  
‘I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Harry.’  
He looked so debauched, Harry’s breath hitched.  
He saw Draco smile softly. ‘I want you… inside me.’  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. ‘Yes.’ 

Draco was already spreading his legs.  
‘Wait ! I have to… prepare you.’  
‘What...?’  
‘You know… so you don’t feel any pain.’  
‘Oh… yeah… right... ok. Isn’t there a spell for that?’  
‘If there is, I don’t know it, sorry.’ Harry blushed. ‘And I don’t want to risk it, you know… there.  
‘Risk it? As if you could miss a spell!’  
Harry grinned. He laid a soft kiss on the other man’s cheek. ‘Thank you for your faith in me, Draco.’  
The pink tinge was back on the blond’s cheekbones.  
‘So… how will you do that? The preparation...?’  
‘Well… there are many ways, but the best is with my fingers.’  
‘The best… hmmppff…’  
Harry couldn’t resist; he had to kiss him again.  
He was so happy, his heart was expanding in his chest.  
He stared at Draco.  
‘What?’  
‘What what?’  
‘Why are you looking at me like that?’  
‘I just can’t believe you’re here… with me.’  
Draco shot him a dazzling smile. ‘I am.’  
The smile turned to a smirk. ‘I came here to have sex, so get on with it!’  
They laughed. 

Draco was caressing Harry’s arms lazily. His muscular arms...  
‘So…’  
Harry was kissing his neck and went down to suck slightly at his nipples: ‘Are you clean ?’  
‘What?’  
‘Down there...?’  
Draco blushed: ‘Yes. What kind of question is that?’  
Harry chuckled.  
‘I’m sorry. I had to know. I could cast a cleaning charm just in case…’  
‘Good grief...’  
‘Joking!’  
He took Draco in his arms and cradled him.  
‘We need lube… or…’  
‘Or?’  
‘I can try it with my tongue…’  
‘Your tongue…’  
Draco was squirming in Harry’s arms, suddenly hot and bothered, his cock painfully hard.  
Harry was nibbling at his ear and, firmly pressed against him, a leg between Draco’s thighs, was rocking slowly. ‘Yes, yes… do you want…?’  
‘I dunno.’  
Draco was suddenly shy.  
‘Anything you want Draco.’  
Harry fixed his gaze on Draco and repeated: ‘Anything you want.’  
Draco swallowed: ‘Fingers first maybe.’  
Harry kissed him again and whispered against his neck: ‘Accio lube.’  
The bottle was in his hand in an instant. 

Draco couldn’t hold back a shiver. Harry glanced at him. ‘What?’  
‘Nothing.’  
Draco could not confess he was turned on by his wandless magic, could he?

Harry smiled inwardly - Draco was turned on by his wandless magic, something to save for future reference… He put some lube on his fingers and slid his hand down without ceasing kissing the young man under him.  
Draco moaned at the finger gently prodding his hole.  
Harry felt him tense. ‘Try to relax, my Draco.’  
The words were so tenderly said, Draco didn’t even think to laugh. 

Harry had slid down to take his cock in his mouth again. He was sucking the head with such softness, Draco couldn’t help but relax. He sighed.  
Harry’s fingers were toying with his rim, and, suddenly, there was one inside him.  
Draco jumped at the intrusion.  
‘Did I hurt you, love ?’  
‘No…’  
The sensation was... not as bad as he thought, even… good… yes good. Without noticing, Draco was moaning.  
Then two fingers were there.  
_Blimey... this is good…_ Draco gripped Harry’s shoulder, sinking his nails into it, while the latter was sucking his cock with all his might. He was breathing hard: ‘Harry… Harry…’  
He had the stupid thought to turn over to _submit_ his arse to Harry’s assaults.  
Then Harry touched him somewhere so delicious, he arched from the bed with a little squeal. ‘Ah! What was that?’  
‘I think it was your prostate.’  
Harry was pinching his lips.  
‘Are you mocking me?’  
‘No, love, I’m sorry.’  
Harry rested his head on his lover’s chest and his tone was serious when he whispered:  
‘I want you so much Draco.’  
Draco closed his eyes a brief moment and said with a tight throat: ‘So do I.’

Harry let himself slide against Draco’s belly and licked at his navel.  
Draco’s cock was leaking fiercely.  
Harry spread the pre-cum all over it with gentle movement : ‘You know, I can spend the day just sucking you like this; we don’t have to do anything more… sophisticated.’  
Draco chuckled softly: ‘Well I’m sure it would be nice but…’  
‘But ?’  
‘I think I’m ready for more.’

Harry moved up to meet his gaze; he wrapped his hands around the blond’s face, caressing the lovely cheekbones, sliding his hands through his hair. Draco was looking at him with such trust, Harry just couldn’t believe his luck.  
‘Turn over.’  
Draco turned on his stomach, showing off two perfect globes of milky white skin.  
Harry sat on his knees and looked longingly at his arse. ‘Open up for me, love.’  
Draco grabbed his arse cheeks and spread them.  
Harry was breathing heavily. He slid a slicked finger in the delectable hole in front of him.  
Then two. And scissored. Gently.

Draco had brought his hands back below him and was moaning into the sheets: ‘I… hhhmmmmm...’  
Harry went down and kissed the sweaty back in front of him; his kisses travelled from his spine to the small of his back.  
He moved and placed himself between Draco’s thighs without removing his fingers.  
He was panting heavily now just watching his fingers glide in and out this perfect arse.  
_God I want to eat him. Please Draco, let me do it._  
Harry took out his fingers. Draco whined.  
He descended off the bed and pulled Draco closer to the edge.  
Then, he knelt and applied his tongue to the throbbing hole.  
Draco uttered a slight cry… and pushed himself on Harry’s face.  
_Oh Merlin… he tastes so good._  
Harry pushed his tongue as far as he could while stroking his lover’s cock.  
‘Haaa-rry... please…’

Draco was leaking on the bed below him. And arching.  
‘Harry… fuck me... please…’

His hands on the the blond’s arse cheeks, his tongue licking at his perfect ass, Harry couldn't get enough of Draco whining, shifting on the bed… He glanced at his lover: his head turned to the side, eyes closed, mouth opened, Draco looked so wanton, Harry could have come on the spot.  
Harry just wanted to give him pleasure, again and again.  
He added fingers to his tongue and touched that sweet spot.  
‘Yessss!’

Harry was so aroused, his cock was rutting against the side of the bed.  
‘Haaarry… fuck me !’  
It was an order.  
Harry went back onto the bed next to Draco and lifted him up towards the headboard. Draco felt like a rag-doll in his arms.  
He seized a pillow and slid it under the blond.  
Then he lied down on him.  
Draco was sweating. Harry licked the drops of sweat on his neck and adjusted himself on his back, his cock on Draco’s cleft; he found his entrance on the first try and he pushed.  
_Oh god... he was… it was… heaven._  
Under him, Draco was moving back and impaled himself on the cock entering him. ‘Drac-!’  
‘Please…’  
Harry slid his arms under Draco’s, took his hands in his and thrusted.  
He was shaking so much...  
_The sensation inside._  
‘Ooh love… you’re so…’  
‘Haa...rry... yes...’  
Draco was too far gone to feel Harry’s kisses on his neck and shoulders.  
They were moving agonizingly slowly in rhythm. Draco’s moans were like sobs. ‘Faster… please’  
Harry sped up his thrusts; he felt his balls tighten. He was close.  
_No! He didn’t want to come yet!_  
He slowed his pace and slid his arm under Draco’s stomach, searching for his cock. Finding it, he stroked it thoroughly. ‘Draco ...will you come for me, my Draco...’  
He resumed his thrusts, his mouth glued to Draco’s shoulder blade.  
The only sounds that filled the room were flesh against flesh and their moans.

Draco was drooling on the sheets.  
Harry could no longer hold back: he pounded and pounded.  
Draco was crying out. Their voices merged into one.  
‘Yes yes yes yes! YEEEEEESSS!  
Draco raised his head and clenched his arse around Harry’s cock.  
He was coming.  
In a haze, Harry felt Draco’s come coating his hand. He let go of his cock and thrust desperately into the tight hole beneath him.  
The pleasure almost seized him by surprise. His cock pulsed and jerked, filling Draco with spurts of come.  
Still shaking, Harry collapsed on Draco and squeezed him hard.  
‘My love…’  
He felt sticky, sweaty and sated. 

****

‘Harry…?’  
Draco’s voice was soft.  
‘Harry…?’  
‘Hmmmm…’  
‘Could you move a bit please...?’  
Harry wasn’t moving.  
‘Are you dead back there?’  
‘Hmmmm... I wanna stay like this forever…’  
‘Easy for you to say, you big ape. You’re crushing me.’  
Draco felt kisses along his spine.  
‘M’sorry…’  
The kisses were wandering near his arse.  
‘Harry… I’m dripping…’  
‘And..?’  
‘It doesn’t bother you, does it...?’  
‘No. Why would it? It’s my come there.’ Harry punctuated his reply with a lick at his cleft and a kiss on each arse cheek.  
‘Come here.’  
Harry cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and moved up next to Draco.  
Draco turned on his side and put his head on his lover’s chest. ‘Where did you get so much hair …’  
Harry’s laugh rumbled in his chest. ‘I got them for you, darling.’  
Draco pulled.  
‘Stop pulling!’  
Draco giggled; he felt high. High on love.  
_God he was getting mushy..._

Harry looked at the blond head on his chest, amazed at how simple and easy this was, as if they had done this all their lives.  
It was their first time.

***

**Later…**

Draco was dreaming.  
He was lying on a bed of feathers. So soft...  
But something was… irritating him. Something was poking at his behind.  
He moved slightly to try to dislodge the thing.  
‘Hmmm… Draco…’  
_Oh… Harry._  
Draco smiled and blushed, remembering earlier. 

Harry was waking up and one of his hands began to move up and down Draco’s torso. ‘You’re awake, love…?’  
Draco welcomed the term of endearment. ‘How can I not be, with your stick poking at me?!’  
Harry stifled a laugh into Draco’s shoulder. ‘I’m sorry.’  
Harry was expressing his regrets with kisses on his neck and strokes on his cock. Aaaahhh...  
Draco’s hole was already tingling.  
Harry’s hands were gently caressing his arse. ‘Are you…’  
‘Am I what ?’  
‘...sore ?’  
‘Of course I’m sore! What do you think?!’  
Draco turned his upper body towards Harry and looked at him, mouth opened, lips glistening.  
‘You fucked me good.’  
Harry captured his mouth. The brunet’s stubble was rasping his cheeks and chin but Draco didn’t care - or rather, he loved it. He felt his lover’s cock, already hard, pressing against his hole.  
_Shit! He wanted it again._  
‘Draco… you’re a fucking menace.’  
‘Hmmmm… why…?’  
‘I want you…’  
‘You… hmmm… you’re so… horny… Can’t you have… a little restraint?’  
‘No I can’t. With you next to me, I can’t.’  
Harry was rocking against him but suddenly stopped. ‘Shit! I’m sorry…’  
‘Why did you stop ..?’  
‘You’re sore... I don't wanna…’  
_Oh… that…_  
‘Well… I’m… I’m not really… I mean I’m a bit sore but I think I can handle one more.’  
Harry was looking at him, eyes narrowed. ‘I don’t…’  
‘Fuck me, Harry.’  
The tone was firm.  
A smirk on his lips, Harry approached him.  
‘At your service my lord.’  
An Accio lube later, Harry took his slicked cock in hand and got it closer to Draco’s entrance. He pressed the head and slowly pushed.  
‘Ah fuck you’re big!’  
‘Sorry about that?’  
Draco’s panted breath was mixed with laughter:  
‘Stop making me laugh!’  
Harry sheathed himself to the hilt. _Oh the joy..._  
‘Aaaah… huh… hmmmm…  
‘Okay...?’  
‘Move!’  
‘Ok bossy…’  
Harry smacked his bottom for good measure but started to move nonetheless.  
The friction was divine. He seized Draco’s cock in his hand and stroked it languorously.  
Head tilted back, Draco was moaning without restraint. And Harry joined him.  
‘Oh Merlin's pants, you’re so tight… you… huh… you should be... illegal… ‘  
‘Hmmmmm…’  
Harry pushed his hips faster; he felt the pleasure coming.  
But again, he wanted Draco to be the first to come. He got a grip on himself and slowed down the pace.

‘Harry… faster… please…’  
Harry swiftly caressed his lover’s hip and withdrew softly from his hole.  
‘What…?’  
And re-entered again.  
‘Aaaaahh... Harry! Hmmmm…’  
Harry was holding Draco tight against him.  
‘You're gonna be the death of me Draco.’  
‘I’m sure I will... huh… yes… morrre... pleaaase…’  
Harry was holding Draco’s leg against his stomach to have better angle.  
‘You gorgeous… oooh… I can’t… Fuuuck...’  
Draco seized his neglected cock and stroked it vigorously.  
‘Harrrry… I’m… I’m coming…’  
‘Yes… yes, please... Drac- I want to see you come...’  
With a cry, Draco splashed his release on the sheets and on himself.  
Harry quickened his pace and in a final jolt, spurted his come inside Draco.  
‘Fuuuuuck…..’  
He collapsed on the bed behind his lover, still attached to him. Draco clenched his arse on him and undulated slowly, milking him to the last drop.  
‘Hmm… Love… whatcha doin?’  
‘Nothing… I love to feel you inside me.’  
Harry glued his mouth on the blond’s back and undulated with him; he was still a bit hard and his cock loved this. This was bliss.  
Draco slurred. ‘I was wondering…’  
‘Hummm...?’  
‘Am I gonna to see you… in front one day?’

***


End file.
